


Under the mistletoe (watching the fire glow)

by dreamboi_jazz



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Triple Treble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboi_jazz/pseuds/dreamboi_jazz
Summary: rated T+ for languageChloe's kissed both her girlfriends under mistletoe and Aubrey is just a little but competitive when it comes to, well, anything really.aka Aubrey has schemes to catch Beca and Chloe likes to watch the chaos unfold
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Under the mistletoe (watching the fire glow)

**Author's Note:**

> this was harder to write than i thought but hopefully ive done them justice merry christmas and happy holidays to all (even if its a bit)  
> title from taylor swifts christmas tree farm

You know you could help, or at the very least, you could stop laughing every time Beca leaves for the day and Aubrey's levels of frustration rise incrementally higher. It's not like you  haven't tried to assist either, in all fairness, by trying to get Beca's gaze to look even remotely up towards the ceiling - an arduous task given her stature and general hunched over posture - to no avail. 

It had started last week when you not only caught Aubrey under the mistletoe, but Beca as well the very same evening. Some would argue that hiding it up your sleeve and only drawing out the plant when Beca was lying on your lap is cheating, but she was surprised and that's half the spirit of it, so definitely a win in your books. Since then, the competitive streak has caused the blonde to try her absolute hardest over the two week period up until now to catch the brunette.

\---

Beca shoves the slice of toast you pass her into her mouth, attempting to eat it while packing her bag for work.

"Fuck," she mutters. "Chlo! Have you seen that notepad from last night?" you hear her yell from the next room while you remain sat in the kitchen with your own breakfast.

"Bree was tidying earlier, ask her?" Lie. Complete and utter lie and you know it. But you say the line anyway to witness the latest and greatest in 'The Posen Plan to Kiss the Oblivious Dumbass'.

"What? Agh, I don't have time for this! Posen! Notebook! Now! Please!"

As if on cue, a flash of blonde appears in the corner of your eye and rapidly makes its way towards Beca.

You can't quite make out what is being said but the slamming of the front door would suggest things did not go to plan. Barely a second goes by before Aubrey appears and heaves a huge sigh as she sits down opposite you.

"You know Aubs, if you just did what I did you-"

"No. Absolutely not. Mistletoe has to be hung somewhere in the house. I refuse to use shitty romcom tactics. This will be done properly."

\---

** [Bree  💕💕💕 ** **]:** Chloe, I know you're at work, text me when you go on lunch. Aubrey x

 ** [Chloe Beale  ❤️ ** **]:** you dont have to sign off all your first texts or whatever bree i know its you you dork

 ** [Bree  💕💕💕 ** **]:** One day you'll be grateful for the precaution. What if you had lost your phone?

 ** [Chloe Beale  ❤️ ** **]:** how would i have lost it between leaving the house texting the wife chat and getting to work hmm

 ** [Chloe Beale  ❤️ ** **]:** hmmmmmmmm

 ** [Chloe Beale  ❤️ ]:  ** 🤔🤔🤔

 ** [Bree  💕💕💕 ** **]:** It could happen, okay.

 ** [Bree  💕💕💕 ** **]:** Anyway, not the point. You free for a quick call?

 ** [Chloe Beale  ❤️ ** **]:** yeah one sec

You don't have time to wonder what could be so pressing that Aubrey should want to call you at work when your phone starts buzzing in your hand for a video call.

"Okay so I've had some thoughts on how to catch Beca."

"Ah hey babe, how are you, I'm fine thanks, work is weirdly quiet today which is nice." There is no bite to your remark and the other girl clearly knows it judging by the roll of her eyes.

"I figure get straight to the point given that you're on the clock currently right?"

You merely nod in response.

"This is some out-of-the-box thinking, Chlo, something so wildly far fetched you would think Amy came up with it."

You raise a brow at her, intrigued. "Go on..."

"I figure I could hire a builder," she starts. "And they could lower all the doorways in the house."

"Uh huh..." You think you can see where her train of thought is going but you let her continue nonetheless.

"It might be a bit inconvenient for us, since, you know, we aren't freakishly short."

"Babe," you gently chide.

"Sorry. But! With every door at Beca's eye level, I can't possibly lose!" She ends with a pleased grin.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Bree, but uh... There are a few things to consider, namely that we're renting."

"Oh- Oh yeah. And where would we even find a builder at such short notice at this time of year. Shoot. Back to the drawing board. I'll let you get back to work, baby, love you."

"See you at home, love you." You blow a kiss to the screen as it dims back onto your home screen. With a shake of your head you put your phone away and return to your day.

\---

After a hectic few days visiting family and hosting friends, having the night to binge watch _Hell's Kitchen_ in a cuddle pile with the two people you love most is incredibly welcomed. A little after eleven, Beca excuses herself partway through the seventh episode to start on the hot chocolates. If there was one thing you knew about her, it was her uncanny ability to make the perfect drink right down to the number of marshmallows. 

"Bree?" Beca's voice calls from the kitchen. "Give me a hand with these mugs?"

You turn your head to the blonde and shrug, motioning towards the TV with a silent question. She nods and you reach for the remote, pausing the show, while the other girl leaves the room. There is the distinct sound of bottles being moved, the fridge door closing, and a classic tutting from Aubrey, that lets you know the shorter of your girlfriends is getting chastised for not tidying up. It is also the shorter of the two who is the first to appear in the doorway holding both yours and her mugs. 

Instinctively you reach out, frowning when she turns around. When Beca doesn't immediately correct her actions you let out a sad whine, hoping a warm mug will be in your hands soon.

"Damn it, Mitchell, I nearly spilled this all over you. Why'd you stop?"

You crane your neck to catch a glimpse of Aubrey, now stood in front of Beca, probably scowling. It's hard to tell when Beca's tiny stature is pretty much the only thing you can see right now.

"Look up," the brunette says, and while you know that her words aren't directed at you, you still turn your head towards the top of the door frame.

At the realisation of what is about to happen, you leap off the couch, eager to see the blonde's reaction.

"Is that...," she starts. "Mistletoe? Fuck."

You know you really should not be laughing at this, but the last three weeks of Aubrey's struggle? All to lead up to this?Is nothing short of hilarious.

Aubrey grumbles reluctantly into the short kiss before the two of then take their respective seats beside you.

"Hah, Bree, three whole weeks and it's _Beca_ who catches _you_ under the mistletoe!"

"Hey wait, three weeks?"

"Shut up, both of you."

"Is that why you've been so weird? It's just a plant, dude, who needs its dumb presence to kiss people."

Beca leans in to kiss your cheek to prove her point. Any bickering that Aubrey is about to start is shot down by you resuming the episode. And as if to further Beca's point, you press a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips before sinking into her side, the mug of hot cocoa in your hands. You can pull out the sleeve-mistletoe later when the three of you eventually go upstairs.


End file.
